LO APRENDÍ DE TI
by AVAS98
Summary: Escuchando la canción que tiene el mismo nombre que el título se me ocurrio esto. Perdonen que no resuma, es que soy pésima en eso, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

 **No se permite copiar está historia.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo, así que no sean muy duros (acepto comentarios constructivos)**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus creadores.**

 **Esta historia es creada con motivos recreativos.**

 **La canción tampoco me pertenece, también es de sus correspondientes creadores.**

 **En negrita están los diálogos y en cursiva a letra de la canción.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

 **Lo Aprendí de Ti**

Había pasado un año desde su ruptura con Finn, y ahí estaba ella de nuevo en esa sala de coro con casi todos los ex miembros del Glee club, acompañada, por muy raro que parezca, por aquella rubia que le había hecho tanto daño, para luego volverse su amiga, y más tarde ser totalmente inseparables.

Quinn mantenía su mano apoyada en la espalda baja de Rachel y en su rostro había una sonrisa perfecta que los chicos de ese club solo le habían visto llevar cuando estuvo con Beth y ni ahí la veían tan feliz como ahora, bueno, en realidad cuatro personas de ese club hace meses que presenciaban esa ebullición de felicidad y solo a tres les faltaba confirmar la razón, quizás dos porque para la rubia de ojos azules no había nada que confirmar. Claro que eso solo le duro hasta que Finn Hudson entro en el aula y se dirigió derecha a la morena, porque desde que ella lo vio se tensó inmediatamente.

Rachel que se encontraba de perfil a la entrada no comprendió el cambio de la rubia hasta que alguien toco su hombro llamando su atención.

 **Hola Rachel, Quinn** – saludo él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Quinn alejo su brazo y solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo.

 **Finn** – Dijo en cambio la judía.

 **Puedo hablar contigo** – dijo Finn, para luego ver a la rubia y decir – **A solas.**

 **Mejor hablemos acá, pero si quieres nos alejamos un poco** – contesto la morena sin percatarse de la mirada de desilusión y tristeza que se le quedó a la rubia. Cuando se apartaron a una esquina él tomo sus manos respiro y dijo:

 **Te extraño Rachel, te amo, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida y es por eso que quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad, ¿tú que dices? ¿quieres?**

Quinn y el resto del club los miraban y escucharon lo que el chico había dicho, ya que todos estaban en absoluto silencio.

Rachel se soltó de las manos del chico, pero cuando iba a responderle, llego el profesor Schuster e hizo una de sus tan acostumbradas charlas, después de que todos tomaran asiento, pero nadie le prestaba demasiada atención (ya que estaban concentrados en los ex capitanes del club), para luego preguntar quién empezaba a cantar. Esa semana como en realidad era solo una reunión solo había la consigna de cantar algo que les gustase y que les sirviera para expresarse.

La judía se paró y camino hasta el centro del escenario para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a sus compañeros. Después vio como Quinn hacia el amague de levantarse para acompañarla, pero ella le hizo entender que no lo hiciera.

 **El plan era hacer un dueto con Quinn, pero cambié de opinión. Así que aquí voy**. - dijo para luego caminar al piano para luego sentarse y tocar, dejando a la rubia confundida, triste, decepcionada y derrotada.

Los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar, y enseguida se les unió la melodiosa voz de la morena.

 _Te conocí un día de abril, un día común,_

 _el día que menos lo esperaba._

 _Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía_

 _y mucho menos lo buscaba._

Rachel recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez, estaba con Quinn y al cruzarse con su mirada tuvo un "flechazo". Fue un sueño hecho realidad, había encontrado a su "Príncipe Azul".

 _Y de pronto apareciste tú,_

 _destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz._

 _Yo no sabía que con un beso_

 _se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti…_

 _Ni que con solo una mirada_

 _dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí…_

 _Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto,_

 _hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios,_

 _descubrí que si…_

… _porque lo aprendí de ti._

Si él había destrozado las convicciones y había dejado a la chica más popular, capitana de las porristas, por ella, la marginada del club Glee, volviéndose a si su salvavidas su "luz". Sus besos eran los mejores, la llevaban a otro mundo, y con solo mirarla la hacía flotar, lo amaba, si, él era el amor de su vida, su final feliz, o eso creyó.

 _De pronto algo paso y la pasión faltaba,_

 _nuestras noches se alargaban,_

 _jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta_

 _aun estando acompañada._

Luego, con la graduación y con la distancia todo se fue al demonio, y cuando se veían, que era casi nunca ya no era lo mismo.

 _Después todo se volvió monotonía,_

 _luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías._

 _Yo no sabía que sin tus besos_

 _pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti._

 _Y que aguantarme no llamarte_

 _tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí._

 _Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto,_

 _ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios,_

 _descubrí que si…_

… _porque lo aprendí de ti._

Y todo solo fue empeorando, viejos rencores aparecieron, excusas nuevas, todo se volvió rutinario. Pero cuando todo término le dolió, si le dolió, extrañaba todo y se moría por tenerlo de nuevo, los besos, los sueños todo.

 _Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar,_

 _hoy me vienes a buscar…_

Ahora lo había superado, hace meses, muchos meses que lo había superado, porque comprendió, que extrañaba las ideas, el recuerdo, se extrañaba a ella en aquellos días felices.

… _pero es muy tarde ya,_

 _me he enamorado de alguien más._

Si lo había hecho, y sonrió al recordarlo, porque viajar para tocar aquella puerta fue su mejor decisión. También por unos segundos miro aquellos ojos que la contemplaban amorosamente desde el público.

 _Yo no sabía que con sus besos_

 _iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti…_

Ella no intentaba remplazarlos, no buscaba una segunda opción, alguien para olvidar, no, ella callo totalmente enamorada. Además, sus besos eran únicos, no tenían comparación, mejores que ver fuegos artificiales.

 _Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme_

 _superaran lo que antes sentí…_

Esas manos suaves que la trataban como un frágil cristal y la rozaban con la delicadeza infinita. También la llevaban al cielo, como nadie lo había hecho antes, su primera vez.

 _Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto_

 _después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño,_

 _descubrir que si..._

 _... y todo lo aprendí de ti._

Si la amaba a ella, a Quinn Fabray porque abrí esa puerta y la acompaño, porque a pesar de la distancia estuvo meses cuidando de ella, aunque no eran nada, porque la ayudo a supera el dolor y la soledad, porque al volver a tener una oportunidad con Beth le dio a ella también una con su madre, porque amaba ver a sus dos rubias juntas. Por tantas razones que ya no sabía cómo hacer para que su corazón no se saliese de su pecho al verla. Por eso al terminar la canción sin ver a nadie más camino hasta su rubia amada, tomo su mano, la levanto y la beso.

 **Quinn y yo estamos untas desde hace varios meses, íbamos a decirles después de cantar juntas, pero con lo que paso, preferí cantar esa canción yo sola, porque me vino a la mente y me servía para expresarme que era la consigna** – dijo Rachel al separarse del beso, tomar la mano de su novia y ver a los chicos. – **Por cierto, no Finn, mi respuesta es no. Yo ya tengo mi oportunidad.** – termino de decir viendo a su rubia que le apretó la mano, en señal, de apoyo y confort. Finn las miro y se fue. No sin antes patear una silla y maldecir.

 **Te amo mi estrella**. – dijo con voz dulce Quinn viéndola a los ojos. Con su mejor sonrisa y desbordando felicidad.

 **Y yo a ti Lucy, yo a ti** – contesto y la volvió a besar, mientras los demás aplaudían y sonreían.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:**

 **No se permite copiar está historia.**

 **Acepto comentarios constructivos.**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus creadores.**

 **Esta historia es creada con motivos recreativos.**

 **La canción tampoco me pertenece, también es de su correspondiente creador.**

 **En negrita están los diálogos y en cursiva a los Flashback.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

 **La continuación de la historia.**

Quinn estaba de pie en aquel salón donde tantas cosas habían vivido con los ex gleeks, pero su mente estaba muy lejos y es que mañana a las 3:27 a.m. iba a hacer un año desde que una chica llorando toco su puerta. Sabe que fue a esa hora porque al despertarse vio el reloj, y al hacerlo un instinto asesino se le despertó y es que no hay nada peor para Quinn Fabray que le interrumpan su descanso, mucho menos si es un sábado o domingo, así que cuando se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, lo hizo gruñendo y con la fiel idea de matar a la persona que estuviera detrás de ella, claro que, lo que no se imaginó, fue que al abrir la puerta una morena se le lanzara al cuello llorando y no la soltara más. Esa noche Rachel le contó que había roto con Finn, que, aunque le dolía en el alma, tuvo que hacerlo porque no podía seguir sufriendo, también le dijo que hacía cuatro meses que él no daba señal de vida, y bueno, lloro y lloro y entre tanto y tanto le contaba algo o le explicaba sus motivos o se arrepentía, etc. Ese fin de semana Rachel se quedó con ella y aunque estaba mal, no perdió la oportunidad de interrogar a la rubia con respecto a su vida universitaria, por lo que Quinn se armó de paciencia y la consoló y respondió todas sus preguntas, como también le contó de la relación que tenía con un profesor y como estaba decidida a dejarlo antes de llegar al siguiente nivel, pues, aunque no tenía a Beth con ella, estaba decidida a ser una buena persona, digna de que su hija se enorgulleciera, en ese momento la de las lágrimas fue ella y es que le dolía profundamente haber perdido la oportunidad de estar en la vida de su hija, de su cosa perfecta.

Los siguientes meses después de ese fin de semana fueron los mejores y más confusos para Quinn, y es que no entendía la necesidad de hablar con Rachel. Se escribían o llamaban todos los días, pero al pasar el tiempo no fue suficiente así que Quinn sorprendió a los chicos y sobre todo a la morena con una visita el fin de semana, aunque ella también se sorprendió al encontrar que Brittany estaba de visita. Desde esa vez los viajes se volvieron rutina, solo que se turnaban ya que el siguiente la que viajó fue la morena y a si siguieron, claro que tuvieron que conseguir trabajos para costearse los viajes, Rachel en una cafetería y Quinn en una biblioteca.

La morena también quería sorprenderla por lo que consiguió dejar su orgullo de lado e ir a hablar con Shelby para que le diera otra oportunidad a la rubia para estar cerca de Beth, ya que Quinn había cambiado y madurado un montón. Todo eso lo hizo sin que esta se enterara y recibió como respuesta que se lo iba a pensar y se lo diría. Unas semanas después Rachel recibió la llamada de su progenitora para decirle que había investigado la nueva vida de la rubia y luego de meditarlo mucho había decidido darle una última (y remarco el última) oportunidad a Quinn, por lo que a la siguiente semana cuando Quinn llego a el piso de sus amigos en Nueva York se llevó la mejor sorpresa que le podían dar. Ese fin de semana estuvo lleno de lágrimas de felicidad para las chicas, también hubo una charla con Shelby donde se habló de reglas y condiciones, que a la rubia no le importo aceptar, pues ella sería capaz de dar su vida por su hija.

Siete meses después del día en que Rachel golpeo su puerta llorando Beth se quedó con ellas a dormir en el departamento. Ese sábado las tres se sentaron a mirar película y a jugar. La rubia miraba a su hija de 5 años jugando con la judía en el suelo y esa es una escena que nunca iba a olvidar, sobre todo porque ese fue uno de los mejores días de su vida por dos razones, tanto es así que al rememorarlo se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Quinn veía a Rachel jugar con su hija cuando, esta sin querer golpeo a la morena con su manito. La judía al sentir el golpe observo a la rubita con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _ **¿Me golpeaste?**_

 _ **No**_ _. – respondió la niña con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero igual tenía una sonrisa angelical que decía que no había roto ni un plato._

 _ **A las niñas que mienten y pegan se les da un castigo de cosquillas**_ _– Dijo la judía y Beth alzo la ceja al mejor estilo Fabray, igual a la que hace su madre rubia. –_ _ **Me imagino que ya sabes que voy a hacer ahora y de nada te sirve esa ceja estrellita**_ _– volvió a hablar la morena mientras movía y le mostraba sus manos. Luego se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas y en medio del ataque que la morena llevaba a cabo y que la rubia mayor presenciaba, se escuchó una palabra que le lleno los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad y el corazón de amor a Quinn._

 _ **¡Mami!**_ _– grito la pequeña y Rachel paro en seco su ataque, para luego ver a la rubia mayor que justo en ese momento callo de rodillas con su boca tapada y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. –_ _ **Mami, ayuda.**_ _– repitió la rubia. -_ _ **¿Mami?**_ _– pregunto, al ver a su madre en esas condiciones, luego volvió su vista a Rachel que veía a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. -_ _ **¿Rach?**_ _– cuestionó esta vez._

 _ **Pequeña MAMI**_ _– remarco la palabra para ver si hacia reaccionar a Quinn y a la vez para dejarle claro a la niña que eso estaba bien –_ _ **solo está muy feliz, ¿verdad Quinn?**_

 _ **Sí, yo solo, es que, te amo hija**_ _– Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas y le daba un beso en la frente a su hija, lo que no calculo, fue la ubicación de Rachel, ya que, al darse la vuelta para darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena, por error se lo dio en los labios. Ambas se sonrojaron, pero en lugar de apartase unieron sus frentes y atrajeron a Beth para un abrazo grupal –_ _ **Mami te ama Beth.**_

 _ **Yo también te amo mami y a ti Rach.**_ _– Respondió la niña._

 _ **Yo las quiero a las dos.**_

 _Fin del Flashback._

Ese fin de semana cada vez que Beth la llamaba mami ella lagrimeaba y cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Rachel ambas se sonrojaban furiosamente. Lo que ninguna sabia es que el beso había sido igual de maravilloso, breve y las hizo sentir exactamente lo mismo, o sea mariposas, una electricidad que las recorrió de arriba abajo y solo aclaro y remarco aquello que sentían hace algunas semanas atrás. Aunque eso paso el sábado y Quinn solo partió el domingo de noche. Ese fin de semana no hablaron sobre lo que pasó, porqué, uno: estaba Beth y dos: ellas querían aclararse y pensar bien en la decisión que iban a tomar y en lo que estaba en juego.

Para el próximo fin de semana las dos ya habían aclarado sus sentimientos y tomado una decisión, aunque no se habían comunicado en toda la semana. Igual ambas sabían que si seguían la rutina y todo estaba bien la que debería viajar seria Rachel, y así fue como pasó. Rachel viajo con una idea clara en su cabeza y esperando que Quinn estuviera de acuerdo. La rubia también había tomado una decisión con respecto a qué hacer con sus sentimientos, solo esperaba que ese viernes la judía llegara para saber que aún seguían bien y para que le dijera si estaba de acuerdo con su idea.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Quinn estaba que no podía con sus nervios, Rachel siempre llegaba entre las cinco y las seis de la tarde, pero ya eran las siete y ella aún no llegaba, por lo que, se estaba preocupando de que su amistad hubiera terminado, y eso era lo que más temía. Pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y acostarse a llorar, alguien golpeo su puerta y al mirar el reloj está vez marcaba las 7:15 p.m. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su morena, porque si, ya era suya, aunque ella no lo supiera._

 _ **Hola**_ _– saludó Rachel._

 _ **Hola, pensé que ya no vendrías.**_

 _ **Pues aquí me vez, lista para esa charla sobre eso que nos separó esta semana y que nos hacía sonrojarnos.**_ _– dijo la morena a la carrera._

 _ **A Adelante**_ _– se movió de la puerta y la dejo tomar asiento._ _ **– Fue un error**_ _– dijo la rubia enseguida que se sentó frente a ella e inmediatamente vio el dolor que le causó a la morena –_ _ **O sea, no es que fuera un error, sino que, no era mi intención besarte, fue un fallo de cálculos, pero no me arrepiento de que sucediera, porque, porque me gusto y… y fue lindo y maravilloso y lo haría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad**_ _– dijo con los nervios a flor de piel y muy rápido. Rachel estaba que no cabía en sí, primero pensó que Quinn no sentía lo mismo y que para ella solo fue un error y ahora no podía con tanta felicidad en su cuerpo, pero, aun así, quiso que su rubia fuera la primera en decir lo que sentía para estar segura que no se equivocaba, así que preguntó_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Porque me gustas Rach y en estos meses, si no fue mucho antes, me enamore de ti y si me dieras un segundo podría seguir con el plan para este fin de semana, pero para eso no tienes que decir nada, solo responder mis preguntas ¿okey?**_ _– contestó la pregunta de corrido la rubia._

 _ **Okey**_ _– acepto la morena. Quinn fue a su habitación agarro su cartera y se acomodó el cabello. Cuando volvió se fijó en como vestía la morena, cabello suelto, pollera negra a la mitad del muslo con una blusa blanca con punto negros y todo acompañado de unas botas largas negras y cartera del mismo color. Se observó a ella para cerciorarse que estaba bien, vestido blanco con breteles negros por encima de las rodillas, pelo suelto con sus rulos formados, sandalias blancas con un pequeño moño negro y una cartera blanca. Al terminar con su revisión llego a la conclusión de que no estaba mal, por lo que tomo la mano de la morena y la llevo a la universidad, donde entraron a el aula de música de Yale._ _ **– Toma asiento**_ _– le dijo mientras señalaba las sillas que habían ahí, mientras ella tomo asiento en el piano. Cuando la morena se acomodó ella empezó entonando los acordes._

 _Me enamoré de ti perdidamente_

 _Y nuestros mundos son tan diferentes_

 _Me enamore de ti y que le voy hacer_

 _Se pinta de colores toda mi alma_

 _Con esa dulce luz de tu mirada_

 _Y al verte sonreír vuelvo a tener fe_

 _Me enamore de ti y no me lo esperaba_

 _Que algún día yo de amor iba a morir_

 _Y ahora soy un hombre nuevo_

 _Miro más al cielo_

 _Y cuento estrellas al dormir_

 _Y ahora tengo mi fortuna_

 _Que expira en la luna_

 _Y al pensarte sonreír_

 _Hoy vuelvo a vivir_

 _Entraste sin permiso en mi vida_

 _Creyéndome que todo lo tenia_

 _Y ahora que estas aquí_

 _Yo tengo un corazón_

 _Tú llenas de sentido a mis días_

 _Y no me importan nada lo que digan_

 _Aquellos que muy pocos saben del amor_

 _Me enamoré de ti_

 _Jamás lo imaginaba_

 _Que algún día yo_

 _De amor iba a vivir_

 _Y ahora soy un hombre nuevo_

 _Miro más al cielo_

 _Y cuento estrellas al dormir_

 _Y ahora tengo mi fortuna_

 _Que expira en la luna_

 _Y al pensarte sonreír_

 _Me enamoré de ti y no me lo esperaba_

 _Que algún día yo de amor iba a morir_

 _Y ahora soy un hombre nuevo_

 _Miro más al cielo_

 _Y cuento estrellas al dormir_

 _Y ahora tengo mi fortuna_

 _Que expira en la luna_

 _Y al pensarte sonreír_

 _Hoy vuelvo a vivir_

 _Muriendo de amor por ti_

 _Durante toda la canción Rachel no había apartado la mirada de la rubia y le corrían las lágrimas por su rostro, porque nunca pensó que Quinn Fabray haría algo así por ella, cantar una canción de amor para ella y con una voz tan dulce y sus ojos cerrados, totalmente entregada a la canción._

 _ **Rachel, me enamoraste, no sé cuándo, ni como, pero lo hiciste y me encantaría que aceptaras ser mi novia, siempre y cuando nuestra amistad no cambie, ni me la niegues si no funcionamos como pareja. Me haces ser junto a Beth una persona muy feliz y me dan la fuerza para ser una mejor persona, así que, yo te quiero, y me preguntaba si tu Rachel Berry ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_ _\- Dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y la miraba a esos perfectos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas._

 _ **Si Quinn Fabray, quiero ser tu novia y nada hará que nuestra amistad cambie. Te quiero y yo tampoco sé ni cómo, ni cuándo, pero me enamore de ti**_ _. – respondió y para afirmar sus palabras unió sus labios con los de la rubia en un dulce y deseado beso. Lo que corroboro fue que no se equivocaba cuando pensó que Finn se equivocaba, pues besar a Lucy era mucho mejor que simples fuegos artificiales, no, era como si el universo entero explotara en tu boca y tu cabeza quedara en blanco y te fueras a un mundo donde solo existieran las dos. Quinn por su parte estaba flotando y se encontraba en paz y armonía, sentía miles de mariposas en su estómago y le recorría una corriente electica por todo el cuerpo._

 _Fin del Flashback_

El día que cumplieron un mes no pudieron estar juntas, pues fue un miércoles y ambas tenían clases, pero hablaron por teléfono, hicieron una video llamada y se mandaron mensajes durante todo el día, como todos los días, pero igual programaron su cita para el fin de semana en Nueva York. Ese fue uno de los mejores fines de semanas, sobre todo, porque también lo compartieron con Beth.

Para su cuarto mes juntas Rachel la llevo a un romántico picnic en Central Park a la luz de las estrellas y las velas. Fue perfecto al igual que llegar al piso y que la morena le comunicara que estaban solas, también lo fue que su cuarto estuviera decorado para la ocasión.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _ **¡Oh Rach!**_ _– dijo al ver que la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas que formaban un corazón y que había velas en toda la vuelta. La morena no le contesto nada y ella tampoco preguntó, sino que la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo para luego besarla apasionadamente. Nadie había hecho eso por ella y que la morena lo hiciera cuando ella ni siquiera había tenido su primera vez le lleno el corazón y todo su cuerpo le pedía que le demostrara a la judía cuanto la amaba, porque si, poco a poco la iba amando, y aunque ella no sabía muy bien cómo, si Rachel estaba preparada se lo iba a demostrar._

 _Rachel comenzó a caminar de espalda hasta tropezar cama y la hizo caer con ella. La morena estaba nerviosa, esta iba a ser su primera vez después de todo pero, ya era lo suficiente madura para saber que estaba lista y que de verdad estaba enamorada de Quinn, por lo que está iba a ser su forma de demostrárselo, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, además lo había hablado con su Lucy y ella le había dicho que iba a ser como su primera vez, porque, uno su primera vez fue con Puck y estaba tan borracha que no se acordaba de casi nada, dos no había estado con ninguna mujer y tres directamente no había estado con nadie más después de concebir a su hija. La rubia se acomodó sobre la judía y conecto sus miradas, para después unir sus labios en un beso tierno, apasionado y lleno de amor. Cuando necesitaron aire la ex porrista se fue a su cuello donde beso y mordió desde la clavícula al cuello ida y vuelta haciendo que la castaña soltara pequeños suspiros, luego volvió a atacar los labios carnosos de su novia. Con el pasar de los minutos la necesidad de sentir la piel de la fue aumentando por lo que Quinn a ser la que tenía "experiencia" decidió tomar el control, por lo que se separó de la morena y comenzó a levantar su camisa mientras la veía a los ojos por si apreciaba cualquier señal de duda o de negación con lo que hacía. A la camisa le siguió el sostén de la judía como, también se deshizo de su vestido y su propio sostén porque necesitaba sentir su piel junto a la de Rachel…_

 _Fin de Flashback._

Si, ambas recordaban ese día, sus cuerpos unidos como si fueran uno, los gemidos, los nombres pronunciados en forma de gritos y susurros, las uñas marcando la piel, la electricidad corriendo por sus cuerpos y lo más importante esos "Te amo" pronunciados al llegar a la cima. No, no había forma que olvidara esa primera vez, que por supuesto un fue la última en esas semanas.

La reunión de rencuentro con el club Glee las tomo desprevenidas, pero lo vieron como una oportunidad de tener una cena con los padres de la morena y la madre de la rubia para oficializar su relación, como también para contarles a todos sus amigos de su noviazgo.

Ambas llegaron el día en que iba a ser la reunión, pues tenían compromisos, así que desde el aeropuerto se fueron derecho a McKinley. Al entrar sintieron las miradas dirigidas hacia ellas, pero no les dieron mucha importancia. Tenían preparada una canción genial para cantar juntas y luego comentarles sobres su relación a todos. Pero todo el buen ánimo de Quinn se vino abajo con la llegada de Finn, pues, aunque Rachel le había dicho que la amaba, ella temía que al verlo se diera cuenta que seguía enamorada del chico.

Cuando la vio alejarse con él se resignó a perderla, cuando escucho la pregunta se le partió el corazón y cuando cancelo su canción, murió en vida, para luego escuchar el tema y renacer al igual que un ave Fénix de sus cenizas. Al Rachel terminar la canción, lo único que quería Quinn era correr a besarla, cosa que no fue necesario, pues su chica camino hacia ella la levanto y la beso. Para luego decir que estaban juntas, responderle a Finn que no y afirmar que ella ya tenía su oportunidad, y esas palabras le hincharon el corazón de orgullo y amor.

 **Te amo mi estrella**. – fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia viéndola a los ojos, con su mejor sonrisa y desbordando felicidad. Solo esas palabras podrían compensar o intentar compensar lo que la hizo sentir con la canción y sus anteriores palabras.

 **Y yo a ti Lucy, yo a ti** – contesto la morena y la volvió a besar, mientras los demás aplaudían y sonreían.

Ese beso la dejo como siempre viendo el universo, sintiéndose en el aire y por ese día ya no dejo de sonreír como boba, no importándole lo que pudieran pensar sus amigos o familia, porque ahora sabía que su estrella no la iba a dejar y que Finn solo formaba parte de un pasado que debía quedar olvidado. Porque de ahora en adelante solo importaba su futuro con Beth y Rachel, porque esta iba a ser su historia, esta era su historia y hoy solo era un nuevo capítulo, la continuación de la historia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **La verdad es que este fanfic no iba a tener segunda parte, pero al final leyéndola de nuevo me dio ganas de hacerle una segunda parte y aunque demore (MUCHO, incluso demasiado) la hice. También estoy escribiendo la segunda parte de otra de mis fics, pero demoro porque aún no me parece que esté bien, además que tengo muy poco tiempo para dedicarme a escribir.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios. Saludos.**


End file.
